Visurient
Visurient (A.K.A. Luke or formerly known as Lukecraft2929) is an avid Geometry Dash player with quite a long history with Team OneNation. He joined the team on June 19th, 2017 after finishing his Freezerburn part. The Beginning When the first thread for uNation was released, Luke was quick to grab part 14. Around the time of the 3rd thread, Luke released a layout for his part, which consisted of a swing-copter, a really well synced mini wave, and lots of fast speed gameplay. Luke no longer has a copy of this, but it was, for a short time, released onto the GD servers. Inactivity After seeing all of the amazing parts already created, Luke became inactive on the threads, having his part given to Electroblaze. Luke resurfaced about a couple months later on the Team OneNation wiki, with a post on Zey's wall. It was apologizing about missing out and a reason as to why he disappeared. The reason was that he had never decorated a single thing, and was worried that they would kick them out, even though Sonic49/99's part basically proved that wrong. He also explained that he loved the community that had grown out of this collab and asked Zey to tell him when the next collab would start. Return to OneNation Luke stayed semi-active on the Team OneNation wiki, even getting parts in some collabs like the original Haunted World and more. About when 2017 began Luke yet again disappeared from OneNation. Then in late April, he showed more activity again, and got really excited when he heard about a new collab, Freezerburn. Finally, the day of the Freezerburn thread release came. Luke wanted to stay and watch the wiki all day, but he had a school assignment due the next day (ironically it was a GD story he was making). So, he was working on the project, and randomly, at around 8:30PM, he decided to check the wiki. BOOM. It was there. For unknown reasons, (probably random nostalgia) Luke picked part 14, the part he formerly had on uNation. It was around this time that he got an invite to the Team OneNation discord after messaging Trainiac about a week beforehand. Because of the discord, Luke was one of the first to get a part on Revelation, where he has part 16. Luke in Team OneNation On June 18th, Trainiac said on the discord that anyone that isn't on the team would most likely join once they release their part. This motivated Luke and he started on gameplay the same day. He also stated on the discord that he would do some rough decor and then pass it off to his decorator, Darkwrath. By June 19th, Luke was finished with his part. He didn't do and decor, but left some instructions for Darkwrath. At 4:44 CST on June 19th, 2017, Luke uploaded his part and was accepted into Team 1n. He now has a shiny gold colored rank on the discord. Ranking up on discord On July 2nd, when Antimonic was given Mod Candidate role on the discord, Trainiac stated that he was also close. 6 days later, on July 8th, Luke was pretty inactive on the main server during the day. After 10:00, he went on there to do the Tat. commands for the day and he noticed a shiny new lime color with his name. He checked, and sure enough, he was now a Mod Candidate. Exactly 12 days later at around the same time, Luke was awarded a shiny new slime color and the role, Mod Trial. After the new server change, and a lot of protest, the old mod and admin roles returned. At 4:44 CST on July 31st, 2017, 81 days after joining the discord, and ''exactly ''42 days after joining the team, Luke became one of the 5 mods in the new-new OneNation Discord server. 1n1n history Luke competed in 1n1n. After Zey created the 2nd server, Luke was quick enough to get one of the last remaining slots, choosing the Red Team (now Team Red Dawn). During the 1st challenge, Luke almost won it for his team, being at 86% on the last level when Sway won it for his team. Luke was one of the people that were active during the second challenge. Luke also got MVP on the 3rd challenge when 3 people (including him) practically tied beating the last level. After a lost CC, and Team Red Dawn's 2nd elimanation, Luke created a new table on the 1n1n elimanation table page. It was a vote history table. It revealed that him, 3 other Red Dawns, and Electro (only Dominator) were still at 0 votes. After another win, Luke became one of the last 4 without votes. Nothing much happened until episode 9, when Luke got his first vote. Leaving only Trainiac without a single vote to his name. Later, Luke got eliminated in 5th. Levels Completed Not Uploaded * Lukecraft Level 1&2- 2 early levels that were made in 1.9. LL1 got an update adding a dual at the end * Hard- A very easy ufo based level * ?????? Easy- Currently verifing, 83%, almost 1.5k attempts * Wave Challenge- A very easy wave challenge, sped-up and extended. Verifying-87% * Mini Wave Challenge- Ship Mix, turned into mini wave. Verifying-48% * Gameplay Request V2- A V2 of Quasar's Gameplay Request, abandoned due to me losing half of the level * uNation- uNation with tweaked gameplay, 28% Uploaded * Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- A collab. * Collab- Collab with my sister, WIP. * Serp Rush Room- A room for Serp's Rush "CC". * Natural Descent 2- Someone made a part for a old dead collab wrong, I fixed it and uploaded it. * AzaFtw Challenge- Got an update, that got lost in the same way GR v2 did. * Q- Go play the level and tell me why that is insane. It is a old part of a collab, to get into a collab. * Acropolis Easy * Chaoz Airflow Easy * 8o Easy- Got deleted off of server somehow. * Sandstorm- A preview of an old level, might finish it soon. * Craftlocked- My first real level, no deco, but quite good gameplay. Uncompleted * 2 ???? Easy levels- TUP and SS, also was going to do Duelo Maestro... IDK bout that one. * Craftdash- Sequal of Craftlocked, same thing as gr v2 happened and lost half, now lost motivation. * 2 player challenge- Haven't even started it. Will be verified by me and my friend, Tutone101. Trivia * Luke started playing on April 9th, 2015. * As of 4/4/18 his 2nd hardest demon and best achevement is Ditched Machine. ** This will be triumphed by what he calls the tri-fecta of his achevements, which is him getting three achevements at the same time by beating the same level. *** The Furious 100% *** 10,000 stars *** 100 demons * He has averaged 8.98 stars/day since 4/9/15. * He currently has the 4th highest amount of stars out of anyone on the discord, behind only Hexhammer, Spector, and Psycho. ** Psycho's star count has all of a sudden dropped below his, so he might be 3rd. * He has been the host of 4 collabs, A GD level mix, Natural Descent, ?????? (collab from uploaded), and jajajajajajjajajaj (not actual name). The first 2 and the last one are dead and will probably not be revived. * His hardest demon is Theory of Insomnia, which took him 419 attempts. ** Ironically, both his 2nd and 5th hardest demons, Ditched Machine and Deadlocked, both took more than 8 times the amount at 3478 and 3335 attempts respectively. * In his opinion, the most annoying demon is either The Robotic Ruch (95x2, 93x7) or Toxin Lab II (90+ deaths past 65%, record 76). * He is trying to beat Hypersonic, he has 19%, 20-40%, and really hates Vlacc's part. * Luke most likely holds 2 records on the discord, Fastest time from 1n Member to first warning (15 minutes) and fastest time from 1n member to someone recommending the person for mod (about 5 hours). ** The recommendation was a joke, but he is counting it * Luke was quick to think of using Trainiac's quote "the end is bear" in his part. Now Trainiac is creating a line art to put in the level and Luke will color it like a polar bear.